dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elias Channel
The Elias Channel is an American TV channel that launched on January 2, 1992. TV shows * Malachi Tyrus (1992-present) * Kirby 4ever (1994-present) * The Mouse Trapz Show (2012) (2012-present) * Spongebob SquarePants (2000-present) * The Loud House (2016-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * Adventure Time (2010-present) * Steven Universe (2013-present) * O.K. K.O. Let's Go Heroes (2017-present) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015-present) * Gravity Falls (2012-present) * Regular Show (2010-present) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (2017-present) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2017-present) * El Chavo Animado (2011-present) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016-present) * Zak Storm (2017-present) * Sonic Boom (2014-present) * Mighty Magiswords (2016-present) * Tom and Jerry Show (2014) (2014-present) * Wabbit (2015-present) * Bunnicula (2016-present) * PaRappa the Rapper (2004-present) * Sonic X (2004-present) * Dragon Ball Z (1996-present) * One Piece (2004-present) * Sailor Moon (1999-present) * Rugrats (1993-present) * The ZhuZhus (2017-present) * BFDI (2010-present) * Inanimate Insanity (2012-present) * Mixels (2014-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship of Magic (2011-present) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) (2012-present) * Dan Vs. (2011-present) * Schoolhouse Rock! (1992-present) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (1992-present) * Garfield and Friends (1992-present) * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (1992-present) * The Saturday Supercade (1992-present) * Doug (1993-present) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (1993-present) * Rocko's Modern Life (1995-present) * Hey Arnold! (1997-present) * KaBlam! (1997-present) * The Angry Beavers (1999-present) * CatDog (1999-present) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999-present) * The Wild Thornberrys (1999-present) * Rocket Power (2000-present) * As Told by Ginger (2001-present) * Invader Zim (2002-present) * The Fairly OddParents (2002-present) * Pelswick (2002-present) * ChalkZone (2003-present) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2003-present) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2004-present) * Danny Phantom (2005-present) * Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-present) * Catscratch (2005-present) * The X's (2006-present) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-present) * Tak and the Power of Juju (2008-present) * Back at the Barnyard (2008-present) * The Mighty B! (2009-present) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (2010-present) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (2011-present) * The Legend of Korra (2013-present) * Robot and Monster (2013-present) * Sanjay and Craig (2014-present) * Breadwinners (2014-present) * Harvey Beaks (2016-present) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2016-present) * Unikitty! (2018-present) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (2000-present) * What a Cartoon! (1997-present) * Dexter's Laboratory (1997-present) * Johnny Bravo (1998-present) * Cow and Chicken (1998-present) * I Am Weasel (1998-present) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998; 1999-present) * Mike, Lu & Og (2000-present) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (2000-present) * Sheep in the Big City (2001-present) * Time Squad (2001-present) * Grim & Evil (2002-present) * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (2002-present) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-present) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-present) * Evil Con Carne (2003-present) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-present) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2005-present) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2006-present) * Camp Lazlo (2006-present) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2008-present) * Squirrel Boy (2008-present) * Class of 3000 (2008-present) * Chowder (2008-present) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-present) * The Bagel and Becky Show (2017-present) * We Bare Bears (2016-present) * The Secret Show (2008-present) * Tracey McBean (2006-present) History Trivia * The "ELIAS" part of the logo is green, which is Elias' Favorite Color. MORE COMING SOON. Category:1992 Category:United States Category:Television Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1992 Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:1992 establishments Category:TV channels in the United States Category:Television channels in the United States Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1990s